Scarlet Love
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Arise From The Ashes". Buffy kills Faith's half human and vampire daughter. Faith thinks her daughter, Scarlet is dead until she comes back to life. Reviews are welcome.
1. Scarlet Love

Date: 6-6-2006

Faith's p.o.v

Scarlet love

Complicated existence

Aurora Borealis

Red bloody birth process

Lingering afterglow

Endless low tide

These crimson tears are light years away

Over the rainbow

U should know better

Christmas baby, please come back home

Here to stay, today won't leave us again


	2. Catch me and release me

Date: 9-11-2020

Faith's p.o.v

Torn asunder, we dream and swim in a bloodbath. God's altar has been become our ground zero. Who knew a holy sacred place such as a church could be full of so much

bloodshed? She lives and dies by the sign of the cross. The sword in Scarlet's stomach brings her down to her knees. Dazed, Scarlet looks up at the sky and notices

heaven's gates opening. Unconscious, she falls face forward on the ground. I am at a loss for words watching my precious "Scarlet Starlet" transform into fairy dust.

Scarlet was only just fourteen years old. She didn't deserve to die prematurely. ON the other hand, Scar's fate was already made before she was born. I remember

the prophesy said the lion would take hold of the lamb and bring forth the messiah. The chosen one would kill the thing that couldn't be destroyed by mortal men. The

lion symbolized Scarlet's dad, Seth who was a vampire. I represented the lamb in the passage. I gave birth to Scarlet when I was twenty five years old. Sadly, Seth

died before Scar arrived on the scene fourteen years ago. Scar was supposed to kill Buffy according to the prophesy. It was never meant to be the other way around.

Now here I am thirty nine years old and Buffy has broken my heart once again.


	3. Angel of the cemetery

Faith's p.o.v

Sorrowfully, I sit in silence watching the sunset set over the horizon. I hold in my hands a jar that contains my daughter's ashes. Sorrowfully, I spread Scar's ashes

all over the ocean. Her love for me is like the wind. I can't see it but I can feel it within my heart. I notice a very affectionate father, mother and daughter walking ahead of

me. I am heartbroken because I will never know the love of a family. Instead of going straight home, I sit in the sand and meditate for a violent wind and dark

clouds prophesy a storm is coming. The ocean spits out the body of a very unconscious teenage girl in which captures my attention. With skin as white as snow, the girl

can easily be mistaken for a snow man. A mob of wet deep chocolate curly hair covers up her beautiful brown eyes. She wore a yellow bikini along with a pair of matching

gold hoop earrings. I can't bear the loss of another life, therefore I try to revive sleeping beauty. Restless, I performs cpr several times on the young lady. "Please wake

up, sweetheart" crying, I beg. My heart bleeds, overflowing with love for the girl. Just as when I am about to give up hope, the young lady wakes up. "Girl, you look very

familiar" I thinks to myself as I study my new friend very closely. The girl's hazel eyes see through my soul in the same haunting way that Scar's eyes once did. I gasp

in horror for there are some traces of her that can be found in my new friend. Skeptical, I still refuse to allow my eyes to fool with my mind and heart. "My name is Faith

and yours?" curious, I wonder as I help the girl off the ground. Unable to stand on her own two feet, the girl allows me to carry her. "Serenity" the girl confesses in a

raspy voice. I take Serenity home with me although we don't know each other very well. While Serenity takes a shower in the bathtub, I change into my pajamas in

preparation to go to bed. I wanders into Scar's bedroom hoping to quench the deep longing that is eating away at my heart. Exhausted, I don't have the strength in her

to tear down the beautiful posters and artwork that are hanging on the wall. Scar's heart wrenching and yet funny diary entries make me laugh until I cry. I crawl into the

bed and inhales the scent of True's sweet pea perfume that is still imbedded in the bed sheets and covers. I sob harder in this moment than any other time in my life.

My never ending intense sobs wet the pillow underneath my head. I fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be another day that she has to live without seeing or embracing

Scarlet Rose Lehane.


	4. Run wild with the truth

Scarlet's p.o.v

ON the outside looking in

Run wild with the truth

Empathy and sympathy shake hands

Overpowered by external forces

Check out of this world

Everpresent ghost

A crystal clear view of paradise

Nighttime joyride never miss a heartbeat


	5. Full of Grace

Faith's p.o.v

You are just another toad in the road.

You are slipping through my hands just

like sand. My lovely ghost, you are dust

in the wind. I read on your lips the word

goodbye. The times when we were together

fade away from my mind. You abuse my trust,

therefore you remain dead to me. I cast you

aside and then march onward. Time will only

tell if all this angst, our heavy load of burdens

turns into rust. August rush, indescribable anguish,

my bleeding heart, burst wide open. Lost inside

without a guiding light, you're broken and need

a friend. Your beautiful soul is what draws me

back to you. Merciful, I forgive you and we live

in peace during these next forty eight hours.


	6. Even in death

Scarlet's p.o.v

Welcome to my world, a world on fire.

All earthly desire has left my heart.

Jesus waits for me on the other side.

Heaven offers me a painless carefree

existence. Glitter in the air, poems speak

to the atmosphere. Candy-coated raindrops,

bombs fall from the sky. Bloodthirsty, gun

bullets go on a killing spree before dawn.

One word that comes to mind is 'why?".

Chasing after pipe dreams, false hope

trades in peace for war. Living on the

edge, rage is a product of revenge

and jealously. Doubt and fear

paralyzes a shooting star.

Born to run and fly, these

ashes were always born

to die in the end. The

blood of the innocence

predict judgement day

is coming really soon.


	7. Lingering Sorrow

Faith's p.o.v

Hallelujah

Early winter within my soul

A different kind of love with special needs

Rainbow connection

Time needs a heart to hold and cherish forever

I can't turn you loose no matter what

May you always know how much I care about you

Everpresent bundle of joy


	8. I bleed for you

Scarlet's p.o.v

The silent gift, longsuffering patience dies slowly.

I am nice enough to show you mercy. Kindness

eats me up inside like cookie dough. My words

lift your dying spirit up off the ground. No new

fancy dress can compare to this heavenly bliss.

You're lovely on the outside, but remain a hot mess

behind closed doors. My labors of love go on unnoticed

just like a small ant. You drift farther away from me. Your

actions create a huge rift between us. Sympathetic,

my bleeding heart creates art with its crimson tears. Continuous

bloodshed, our bed of dying red roses contaminates the green grass.

Gently, I lay myself down to go to sleep. Comfort and contentment

meet me at the deep end of the ocean.


	9. Time between us

Faith's p.o.v

Broken, here we go again.

We have reached the end

of the road. Distance opens

up an old wound for you and me.

Suffocating in silence, we are slowly

losing common ground. I don't know

how long I can stay around you. Time

loosens the reins and the rains of this life

follow us everywhere. True blue, Liberty

is something worth chasing after every hour.

Merciful, I help you rebuild our city of brotherly

love. The space between us increases with every

step you take closer to the edge.


	10. Heaven's Child

Scarlet's p.o.v

Farewell, beautiful fields of gold

Angel of death, please turn off all the lights

Disenchanted unsung hero, fly away from this place known as earth

Elsewhere needs you more than me, child angel

Candle in the wind, goodnight and goodbye forever

A light gone too soon, an epic self destructive tragedy

Dawn of an unborn life, a short-lived romantic comedy

Everlasting darkness covers the land until the hand of time can move again

A dying dreamer wears a crown of thorns

This cross of love is too much to bear

Hope builds a castle in the sky during this time of great loss


End file.
